canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2016/Lightning VS Canku (feat. Conquering Storm)
1 sitzt auf dem Mount Stormtop Canku the Wannabe-Cruel, fronte mich doch mit dem Raiju Clan doch bei Punchlines kommt es auch drauf an, wer es sagt du kannst Ninjutsu nur dank dem Raiju Clan sonst wärst du heute nicht da, wo du heute bist, nicht wahr? Heute zeige ich CS mal, dass ich Eier hab und grabe dir ein Grab. du Riesenleopardenspast du warst damals eine 10-jährige F*tze, die um Hilfe bat und von Thundering Rain bekamst du Ninjutsu beigebracht irgendwann hattest du deine Fähigkeiten dazu genutzt......du hast deine Eltern umgebracht Baum, du F*tze hast keinen Respekt verdient du hast Thundering Rain als Raiju-Bride vergöttert, damit bist du bedient du denkst, du bist cool, nur weil alles an dir groß ist? deine Körpergröße zeigt nur, wie overhypt du bist -.- auch wenn du es konterst, kannst du dich nicht mehr retten Du bist fast um das Doppelte größer als CS und du konntest sie trotzdem nicht plätten -.- Canku the Cruel, it's her rule? Sag mal, bist du arrogant oder dumm? -.- wieso switchst du immer, um das zu bringen die Language? Ich mache es like you und rappe auf English du peinliche Gestalt, Senji als Freund macht dich noch peinlicher Canku, man weiß dass du ihn f*cken willst, wozu noch verheimlichen? Wenn ich dich im Battle getötet habe, willst du dann sagen, dass ich Glück hatte? Laber nicht so ne Schei*e, d warst für deinen Vater der Lustsklave Vergewalt*gung, Vergewalt*gung, du bist ein Opfer wenn CS dein Kopf durchschneidet weiß niemand mehr, wo dein Kopf war ich schei*e auf dich Zhiwu, behaupte doch, dass du keine Angriffsfläche hast naja, wenn du auch schon von einem Leopardenrudel gef*ckt wurdest, wundert es mich nicht wirklich Spast xD egal ob Canku oder Zhiwu, du hattest dir dein Schließmuskel gerissen wenn du von Verbannten des Raiju Clans gekickt wirst hast du einen Grund, deinen Namen zu switchen du warst auch eine Bride, die vom Mao You Clan, pfui du bist der Topfavorit? Du wurdest mal KING..... gegen Zoey -.- deine Analysen waren behindert, warst du famegeil oder so? Du gehörst zu den beliebtesten Charas? Warum wohl? Weil Venice dich pusht du Ho -.- wahrscheinlich glaubst du, ich würde aufgeben? Dein Vater vergewalt*igte dich... und das lasse ich mal im Raum stehen Baummodus? Was ist das für ne Schei*e? Baum, Baum, Baum, Baum, Baum, Baum, ich gebe einfach einen F*ck drauf du Pfeife -.- und glaube nicht dass du deinen Traum verwirklichst du bist wie ein Baum und dein Rap ist wie die Wurzel unterirdisch ich bin einer der besten Punchliner die das Turnier zu bieten hat wozu sportlich battlen, wenn man gegen einen Fanfavoriten wie dich nichts zu verlieren hat? ;) du bist mal Jordan getroffen und du wunderst dich, warum er dich nie nahm? Wie geil er hat halt einen guten Geschmack und er mag nur Frischfleisch böse- du bist wayne, du hast zweimal CS im Battle besiegt doch sie besiegte dich zweimal im Kampf du arrogantes Miststück, jetzt wirst du von mir gef*ckt was Freundschaft? Du gehst nur jeden auf dem Sack du bist so arrogant dass sogar ich mich darüber lustig machen darf CtC Comperation? Es heißt Corporation, du kannst noch nicht mal richtig Englisch, nimand wird mit dir koorperieren versuchst du deine Vergangenheit mit einer Rapkarriere zu kompensieren? ._. du bist nichts besonderes, du bist nur ein Riesenleopard naja ok, du bist auch noch ein schizophrener Psychopath ;) ich versuche meine Fans zu unterhalten, im Gegensatz zu dir und dein Freund sollte mal bei CS nicht die Fresse aufreißen, ich bin wie Senji du zerstörst meine? Ich zerstöre deine! Du weißt, was ich meine? Gut, dann zieh Leine! Echt erbärmlich, immer diese große Fresse die ich auch habe Canku, du stehst auf ihn? Konter steht: Halt die Klappe! -.- ich mache jetzt einfach mal einen hammergeilen Spitt und jetzt mache ich einen mit dem Hammer geilen Spitt ;) steht plötzlich da und grinst Konter wie du willst, was ich gegen The B gesagt hab doch das ändert nicht dass Lightning dich gef*ckt hat du Versager XD übernimmt wieder Zhiwu hat einfach einen an der Waffel Was Canku the Cruel? Du bist Canku the Fluffle ich beende einfach dein beschissenes Leben, sei dankbar dafür CS ist die Klinge, ich bin für deine Karriere die Falltür du F*tze, ich will nicht wissen, wer bei deiner F*tze schon drin war morgen sind alle nur froh, dass du gestern starbst du bringst jedes mal nur Standardmist genau wie Senji, denn er schenkt dir auch nur Standardsh*t -.- Kategorie:CtC 2016 16-tel Finale